Adrenaline chapter 2 - A sonadow fanfic
by Antigravityrising
Summary: Chapter 2 of the Adrenaline series.


Chaper 2: Love will always leave a mark

I waited.

I waited at Rouge's house for what felt like days despite it really only being a few hours. Waiting for him to return.

Waiting wasnt something i would do for anyone.. except him. Our first kiss with eachother was our last. Was it that bad? Do I repulse him? Why did he leave me here..

Standing up from his empty bed, I walked towards the door. To exit their home. My heart was pounding in my chest, my movements seeming slow and wrong. Everything felt wrong.

That's what i get for acting on impulse. Thats why he left. He doesnt return my feelings and decided to run away from me..

Thats not like Shadow. To run from something. Normally its the other way around.

My ears swerved around at any sound during my late night walk home, hoping.. praying it was him. I know that sounds out of character but what would you do if someone you longed for suddenly kissed you and ran away without telling if they felt the same way.

Walking home, I was greeted by several other strangers giving me their gratitude. I gave them a smile and a thumbs up, they didnt need to know their hero was down. Once i had gotten to mine and Tails' house it was close to 3am, i opened the oak door and walked into the living room, messily placed my shoes by the closet, and walked to my bedroom.

My room wasnt a terrible mess, but i did have socks and gloves thrown here and there. Walking over the said articles of clothing, I sat on my bed and deeply sighed.

Maybe if i close my eyes and sleep for a bit this will work itself out..

Waking up in the morning was a bit hard considering i didnt sleep very good last night. I didnt want to face Tails knowing I looked like a wreck, but that thought was said too late. The kitsune opened the door to my room with a phone in his hand.

"Sonic, i dont mean to bother you but Rouge has been calling all morning looking for you," He held a genuine smile across his lips knowing i didnt come home until early this morning.

Yawning, I retrieved the phone from my little brother's hand, ruffling his bangs with my other hand.

"Hello?"

"Sonic what the hell did you do to Shadow?" Rouge basically screamed in my ear

"What do you mean?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"He and all of his belongings are missing is what i mean. What happened last night?" She sounded calmer, thats good.

"Rouge I.." I turned to Tails, asking him politely to give me some privacy. "We kissed... Yes i know that Rouge. He said 'we shouldn't be doing this' and disappeared... no i dont know where he went because if i knew i would have followed him."

After 5 more minutes of exchanged conversation about where Shadow went, she finally hung up. Sighing, i turned toward the window of my room.

"You kissed someone?" I turned around to face tails, his eyes signalling he had heard the while conversation.

Shit.

Scratching my ear, i sighed,"sit down. I'll explain whats been going on.."

He reluctantly sat at my desk chair, a concerned look on his face," Sonic whats going on?"

I sighed, explaining the mess i was in. Explaining how i felt, explaining my feelings..

After a short pause, he spoke up,"Sonic i knew you were gay, i just didnt know if you had feelings for anyone. Youre not a very hard person to read, big brother."

I chuckled,"thanks for understanding, lil bro." Standing up, i went downstairs with my brother following close behind. I put my shoes on and dashed out of the door. i needed to find him. I had to make sure he was okay and that i wasnt the cause of him leaving so abruptly.

Or so i had hoped.

I spent 2 days looking for Shadow. My legs ached from running so much, my chest hurt from more then a broken heart as it was getting harder to breathe after running so much. Stopping, I looked around at my surroundings. Emerald city. The great city that was basically our 'Las Vegas'. what happened here stayed here. It was late at night so the whole city was shining from billboards, giant cosino signs, and from the streets that the street performers were dancing away on.

Walking closer, I entered the city people greeting me and saying how nice my visit was. Again, i smiled making sure they knew i was just as excited. But i wasnt. i was here on a mission. In the past 2 days i traveled through 7 city's and i was exhausted but the sheer power of seeing Shadow again made me move my legs to see the city and hopefully see Shadow.

I knew Blaze and Silver lived in this city, maybe i could stay with them so regain my energy.

Pulling out my phone from my head quills, i gave Silver a call.

" _hello?..."_ He answered obviously tired. i should have called when it was still daytime, haha.

"Sup Silvs! mind if i crash at your place for a day or two?" i bit my lip, waiting his answer

A pause.

" _Yeah, sure.. I live on Emerald Coast Street."_

"Thanks buddy! See you soon!" i hung up and jogged my way to where Silver and Blaze lived.

They had a small house, a little porch, perfect for the two of them. I had always assumed they were a couple, but Blaze had explained that they were merely best friends. Walking up to the house, i knocked and waited for someone to answer.

Silver opened the door, damn he looked tired," Hey Sonic, we have a spare room but its occupied. So we set up the couch for you." Stepping aside, he let me in, showing me his make shift bed.

"Thanks bud!" i smiled and gave him a pat on the back. Closing the door, he started to walk to his room while i removed my shoes and gloves. Before i could lay down and sleep, I heard Silver say," oh, hey Shadow sorry i didnt mean to wake you."

I bolted up off of the couch, making direct eye contact with the person i have been looking for.

"Shadow.."


End file.
